comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-18 - Thunder Tyrant Lizard
The Heroes have assembled, responding to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Case White emergency summons of anyone who is available through the U.S. Military. The Hangar bay of the military base is being rushed to be able to launch every craft available on it, as it zooms towards the Eastern Seaboard, and a U.S. General is yelling into headphones and coordinating dozens of officers rushing around along the main launch deck. Being able to hear just about anything on the planet, Superman was sitting in orbit of the Earth when U.S. Military's alarm went off. Zipping to the sight within seconds, he lands on the helicarrier. He didn't know what a Case White was, but he figured he was in the right place to get some answers. He walks past agents that seem to be scrambling to be someplace else. Using his x-ray vision, he spots the guy who seems to be yelling orders to everyone. He heads in his direction. Though likely the Justice League Tower is already being contacted, it isn't like reaching out to them via a secure channel is even the least bit difficult. Though the Titans? Well...that's a little more questionable. Still, Superboy has his ways, right? The youngest of the heroes is also the most surprised to see the Hellicarrier as he approaches. The jacketed, spikey-haired young man doesn't X-ray the entire floating what the heck is that thing. He just follows the guy with the similar color pattern and identical S-shield on his chest, who did. Standing next to one another, it's impossible to ignore the resemblance, the pair sharing the same blue eyes and strong jawline. As Superman makes his entrance, a fast jet streaks through the air. The quinjet slows to make a landing on the landing zone of the U.S. Military base. Over the radio, "I hear you have something you need smashing, General." Because, why would she be here...Jen, is well aware, that she's a blunt instrument. "Permission to land?" Not that she really needs it...she's already close to final approach. Don't crash the quinjet, Tony said. Well, she has NO intention of it...intention, that is. Still, she's not incapable of flying the jet. As the heroes arrive on the deck, and the General looks at Superman his expression distrustful. But now isn't the time.. the General grunts, "All of you, thank you for arriving. As of roughly seven hours ago, a Creature of Mass Destruction was released from the Antarctic, and has been making speed along the Eastern Seaboard. How many of you are familiar with the nuclear testing done along the Pacific after World War II?" Superman says, "I've heard of it." As Kon-El, and She-Hulk arrive, he offers them all an inclination of his head, before turning his blue eyes back to the General. "Is there a plan in play or should we just go take care of it?" Superboy raises his hand at that. "Bikini Atoll, that kind of thing," he says. Yes, he payed attention in History class. The first time it was being psychically imprinted, alongside such life skills like walking, kinda hard to forget. She-Hulk brings the quinjet in to a neat landing. She might need it again. It is, at least, easy to land on the deck...she brings it in vertically, touching it down with surprising finesse for those who know who is at the controls. Which is...probably not everyone until the hatch opens and the green woman hops out. As the U.S. Military briefing officer comes up, he grunts at the others, "Regardless, i the nineteen fifties, these nuclear tests resulted over in a hideous mutated monster, which operated primarily in Pacific." A series of slides show up, of Godzilla set against a stark cityscape. "This creature, called Godzilla, vanished in the nineteen seventies. Until six hours ago." An image shows a giant swimming lizard agaisnt the dark Atlantic Ocean, "Currently swimming towards New Jersey Harbor. It is considered by the U.N. one of the five most dangerous and unpredictable entities on the planet." Makes one wonder where Superman ranks, right? Superman watches the images and frowns slightly. "Look at the size of that thing." He comments to Kon-El as he looks back and forth between the briefing officer and the image of Godzilla. "Do we know what it's capabilites are?" The thing Superman was referring too probably wasn't She-Hulk, but Kon's attention is grabbed anyway. In his defense, he's staring at how tall she is. "I think she could take Barda," he says quietly enough that probably only his father's going to hear them. Well, depending on just what kind of spy gear's around. This being the U.S. Military, some grunt's probably spending their weekend researching Big Barda. At the mention of capabilities, he looks back to Kal-el, then to the image of Godzilla. "That's... a big lizard." She-Hulk is big. Is not Godzilla big, but is certainly Diana big. And she doesn't hear comments about taking Barda, although if she did, she would be asking a couple of questions that would likely end with Superboy trying to set up a spar...and somebody selling tickets. "It certainly is. I hope it doesn't breathe fire," she comments, far too cheerfully. Superboy? He gets a grin. Uh oh. The breifing officer just sighs and continues, "It's a walking nuclear engine, constnatly regenerating." A flash is shown of Godzilla breathing it's radioactive fire along a shoreline. "So don't get hit. It's weak to a degree to cold." And yes, they WILL be looking up Barda. Sirens begin wailing now, "It's coming groundside." Superman turns to look at all those gathered, nodding to She-Hulk in the process. Then he turns to the briefing officer. "Weak to a degree to cold. Got it." He then turns and walks out, heading to the edge of the helicarrier. A glance behind him and he launches himself off, cape flapping behind him in the wind as he accelerates to go attempt to deal with the monster. "Don't start hoping it doesn't fly, please," Conner says to She-Hulk after her previous comment is immediately followed by the contrary. He watches Superman fly off, then looks back to She-Hulk. "I could... drop you on it," he suggests, then looks back to the image, shaking his head like he's not entirely sure what he's gotten himself into. "Not a bad idea. Although I don't want to get caught in that radioactive fire...for the sake of *everyone* involved." She grins at Superboy. "You guys don't need me getting supercharged and going crazy, which would be the most likely result." Offering a hand to him. "Shall we?" Godzilla, rising up from the sea far off, stomping towards the land. The Atlantic Coast giving way to the shoreline, as the beast rose up out of the water, as if the Serpent of Midgard, taking a breath and unleashing a ROAR! Streaking in with his arms tucked by his sides, Superman meets the monster head on. Starting at the shoreline, he inhales, then exhales as he purses his lips, creating a bridge of ice on the water all the way out towards the monster. His goal? To freeze it in the water to halt it's progress towards the shore. Kon-el looks back to the screen that'd showed it torching the coastline. "Yeah, I'm not sure I'd be too happy afterwards myself... it's big though, and doesn't look that fast. He takes the hand, and starts to fly. He adjusts his grip a bit, taking She-Hulk under the arms. It's hardly a comfortable carrying position, but there's worse, and for some reason it's not as uncomfortable as it might have otherwise been as he lifts her by her armpits and starts flying towards the monster. He takes the long way around, getting a good look at the size of the thing in person. "You guys get a lot of these?" he asks the Avenger, noticing a nice place to drop an Emerald Giantess in between those jagged back fins, and flying in. A Japanese man in a business suit comes running by before he turns and points at the giant lizard. "Oh no! It is Godzirra!" Oddly, his words do not match up with the movements of his lips. Damn the horrible dubbing job. She-Hulk is slightly heavier than Kon MIGHT expect. Or perhaps not...but even for her size she weighs a lot. "No...Godzilla is a new one. But we get some interesting ones..." And as soon as he drops her, she twists in the air, making sure she lands in a good 'Godzilla riding' position. Yeehaw! Crazy woman...Kon doesn't know much about her yet. He might be about to learn. As the little ants fly towards it, Godzilla lets out a battle cry! The ROAR echoing through the New Jersey Harbor as the deep intake of breath is released, a massive blast of atomic fire shot through the air at the response! Superman banks around Godzilla, still trying to freeze the water around it. However, he has to stop for a moment to dodge the atomic breath issuing forth from the monster. "I need to ask Kara if it's possible this thing could be from Krypton. Wow." He flies downwards, and then upwards underneath it's massive jaw. Raising a fist, when he gets close enough, he attempts to crack the large lizard right under it's lower jaw. He didn't hit it at full strength, but hard enough to try to see if he can do damage to it. "Distinctive, isn't it?" Kon remarks on the roar. When you can hear a conversation a half mile away, being NEXT to something making that noise is a unique experience. Well, until it does it again. The teen does an impressive side-roll out of the way of the blast. "Least there's a warning," he remarks at the way those spines flashed immediately before the blast, then he's flying in low and close. If Godzilla wants to blast him, it's going to have to take out it's own knee. "I can go find some Kryptonite," Kon suggests and starts to look for anything that might even resemble a good place to attack. Okay. A long way up, but Jen isn't worried about falling. Just as long as she doesn't get rad-blasted. Any radiation leaking through the beast's skin isn't likely to cause power problems...if anything, it will probably help her out. Right now? She brings both fists down on Godzilla's head. Not that she thinks she'll be able to knock it out at all quickly, but it's worth a try. Or it might annoy it into trying to get rid of her rather than breathing more radiation at New Jersey. As Godzilla's head snaps *BACK* From the blow from Superman, the ice arond his feet almost melting as fast as the quick burst of freeze breath had frozen it, sizzling over. As Superboy flies around him, the long tail goes to try and snap around to hit at him, right in time for She-Hulk to smash him RIGHT upside the head with a shattering *CRACK* as it lets out a howl, trying to flip it's head down to throw her off if it can! Superman flies out and away from the moster, firing rapid shots of his heat vision at it, trying to see if that would make a difference. The ice was melting just as fast as he could make it, so he had to try a different tactic. Kon catches the tail across his entire body, rather literally, rather than getting knocked aside he's kind of sticking to it, hugging it with his body. He tries his own heat-vision, but if Clark's isn't doing anything, his certainly isn't. "Can we turn it around?" he yells out, and, after a moment, "Nope, why did I even try that?" escapes his mouth, and he's pushing off, flying around and getting a bit of a runup to charge the largest of the back spines, the tell-tale distortion of air signaling something breaking the sound barrier. Ack! She's not going to be able to stay up there for long. She does try to keep punching, to get in as many blows as she can before the inevitable. She-Hulk is not afraid of the fall...she's done far higher ones intentionally, after all. And she more or less knows it's coming. Kon is whapped HARD by the tail then, and as he goes to impact with the tail spines, it half snaps off over hten, glowing off with extreme energy as Godzilla let out a roar then of pain from the impact of the young Kryptonian hero! The heat vision blasts from Superman seemed to hit and sizzle, the skin boiling over, then rapidly seeming to heal almost as fast as his idea began to form! Jennifer got in several good hits as she went to leap around, smashing into his huge skull-dome with full power blows, dodging his swinging claws as he tore at his head, trying to smash her off! Superman flies over to where Kon is. "We're getting nowhere. I have a plan, but it's risky." He dodges a tail swipe as he continues. "I'm going to hit it at full power. I'll use my velocity. I'm going to need a full minute to circle the planet once to gain the neccesary speed." He pauses. "Kon, this could turn out bad. I need you to go get She-Hulk off of it before I get back." And with those words, he shoots off in the opposite direction of the monster, steadily increasing his speed as he begins to circle the planet. Kon's eyes are wide as he continues to twist the plate painfully. Then Superman's off, and he flies to where She-Hulk is. "We've got one minute," he says, hovering behind the creature's head. "Then we both need to be off this thing and AWAY. Dad's going to try and spear it." "Was about to do that anyway!" Jen yells, somersaulting off of the monster. She falls towards the shoreline below, but her bail out allows her to evade the claws. Kon probably has a chance to catch her and increase the distance. Hrm. That tail...she doesn't like that leakage. Not at all. Godzilla lets out a roar then, of victory, of challenge then, letting out a scream that rocks to the heavens as the two annoying ants depart. Letting out his frenzy then, his anger, standing across the beach in a pose of victory! And then GODZILLA begins to stomp up and down, letting out howls of victory, tail swinging around, firing out random bursts of energy along the scorching SHORELINE. Godzilla leaped up, flipped, and let out roars. And wow, GOdzilla had moves! Leaping up hundreds of meters in midair, and flipping, screeching in victory. Who had it? Who had it?! And catch her Kon does, tearing away. "So, got any good ideas if this doesn't work?" he wonders. "I could call my dog but..." Oddly, despite their speed, the wind isn't really getting in She-Hulk's eyes. "Hrm. Well. My next trick was going to be to jump down and try tripping him," She-Hulk admits. "He's tough, and I'm worried about rad leakage, but the bigger they are..." The harder they fall. True to his word, he is first spotted as a spec in the distance that grows larger almost rapidly. Flying in a well above the speed of sound, Superman's fists are held rigidly out before him, there is a shockwave of air centered on the tips of his knucles because of the speed he's travelling. Similar to a speeding bullet, there is a loud BOOM from both the impact and the sonic boom that catches up with him when he rams into the side of Godzilla's head. The buildup of raw power, of raw strength, of raw effort of Superman SLAMMING to Godzilla, using the Earth itself to accelerate himself and slingshot meets in an epic blow to the face of the giant lizard. WIth a *SHRIEK* he was blasted up into midair, rocketing through and upper orbit, on fire now as he was launched up into space from the blow with a HOWL! "Wow, I kinda expected him to shoot through," Kon remarks, staring as Godzilla flies away. "Here's hoping he doesn't make Europe." There is a loud splash as Superman's unconcious form hits the water after impact. The New Jersey shoreline has been devastated. Superman has been possibly injured. She-Hulk has been given possible heavey doses of gamma radiation. And yet the Atlantic City Casinos are all going 'TILT'. "...Put me down." Jen's tone is somewhat urgent. "Just drop me. Now." She sounds almost...scared? Those who have worked with her know She-Hulk doesn't *get* scared. So there has to be something going on. Kon was already heading towards shore, but lets the lady go about 10 feet from the shoreline and immediately takes a u-turn to dive into the water, shooting for the sinking Superman. Carrying two KO'd Kryptonians in as many days. Considering there's only 4 and a half, that's impressive. Superman is swiftly sinking to the bottom, but Kon is able to get to him in no time. On the way back up, he blinks awake, realizing that someone's holding him. He immediately asks, "Did we get him?" As soon as she hits the ground, She-Hulk takes off running...away from civilization. Whatever just spooked her, she's trying to get *away*. While she still has enough control to do something other than punch Kryptonians. Which...eh, it's a fight she'd lose, but not one any of them would enjoy. "I think he's a problem for the airforce now," Kon says, not noticing She-Hulk running off. He holds onto Superman just long enough to make sure he can fly under his own power before letting go. If not, then he'll just carry him for a while. "I really hope he lands in a trench or something... not near where anyone actually lives."